Destined to Be?
by Arrianna Blood
Summary: Kagome has had it with Inuyasha, if he wants Kikyo, he can keep her. She sets out on her own to find the shards, but what else will she find lurking in the trees to snatch her away. Hurt, Tragedy, Comfort, & True love? Will she finally find the one who will complete her and keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone, this is my first published story and I hope you all really like it. I am not writing this to get the most reviews, but they are greatly appreciated. If you have any ideas, don't be shy! I want to create a great story, and the more help the Merrier! Now this story may seem very similar to a couple of stories posted, and I mean no offense! I read these stories and I fell in love with the plot, and I wanted to write a similar story with a few twists and turns added into the mix. This story may take a while, I want to finish this within 15 chapters, but if it gets longer, then so be it. I really want this story to grab your attention and make you to fall in love with it and read it over and over!

**Summary:** Kagome has had it with Inuyasha, if he wants Kikyo, he can keep her. She sets out on her own to find the shards, but what else will she find lurking in the trees to snatch her away. Hurt, Tragedy, Comfort, & True love? Will she finally find the one who will complete her and keep her safe?

**Warning: **This story is rated M for language, violence, nudity, cat fights and future Lemons.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, cause if I did Kikyo would have stayed dead, Inuyasha wouldn't be a douche and with Kagome, Miroku and Sango would be popping out babies, Jaken would get his ass handed to him by Rin, and I would drag Sesshomaru and Naraku into a dark and comfy room to have may way with them and show them the benefits of the female population!

_**~Destined to Be?~ **_

_**Chapter 1: The Great Divide, or more like The Great Hot Springs!**_

_Heat,_

_Hot steamy heat,_

_Billowing clouds of hot goodness..._

'Gosh this feels so good' Kagome was sitting in a natural hot springs, surrounded by nature and wildlife.

"This is definitely the best stress relief invented!" She slunk in deeper into the cloudy waters. As the water started to seep through her pores, she recounted the events of the previous day.

**~Previous Day, Around Noon, On a Forest Path~**

"Wench! Hurry up, we need to hurry or we'll lose the shards, and at this rate we might as well kiss them goodbye!"

The group of shard hunters was lagging due to the fact that they had traveled non-stop since dawn. They were all exhausted and hungry, all except for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we need to rest, what do you not get that we are human-"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Shippou, we are mostly human, and we can't trek the whole country side without a break."

"Hmph... weaklings, can't even make it a day without complaining about this and that. You don't see Kikyo complaining, now do you!"

"Why would she be complaining, you have carried her this whole time!"

"At least she is useful and doesn't weigh us down as some people I know!"

"Well Fine! Then you can keep the emotionless pot and find the shards on your own!"

Inuyasha advances towards Kagome, and glares. "That's fine by me Wench, just don't come crying to me when the big nasty demons come to get you!"

She puffs her chest out and glares at him too. "Fine!"

He yells right back at her, "Fine!"

They glare at each other for five seconds, then they both turn around and head their own separate ways. Leaving behind their sad and confused companions, not knowing whether they should follow or give them some space.

**~Now, Evening, Hot Springs surrounded by Forest~**

'Ahhh... no more yelling, or nagging, or that clay bitch."

Kagome rested her head on the smooth rock platform behind her. "This is what the doctor ordered."

As she drifted off into La La Land, she never noticed the pair of red, glowing eyes following her every movement.

**~Naraku~**

He was sitting on a tree branch, hiding behind his impenetrable shield, watching a distracted miko in the warm waters.

'Kami, she will be the death of me!' His gaze was riveted to the beads of water clinging to her skin.

'Soon my little miko, soon you will be mine and only mine.' Naraku shortly left to start his grand scheme.

"Let The Games Begin."

**~Sango, Miroku, Shippou~**

Sango was pacing back and forth, worried about her best friend and adopted sister.

"Do you think she will be ok by herself? She is probably crying her eyes out because of that stupid, insensitive jerk! And what if she gets lost and then surrounded by demons that will eat her or rape her. What if it is already too late and she is dead now! We can't just leave her out there when anything could happen. What if-"

"Sango, calm yourself. She will be fine. She is strong, courageous, and a very good miko; and besides, she needs her space now, this is very stressful and upsetting for her. She will make her decision and then we will get back to shard hunting."

"I'm sorry, your right. She is a very capable women but I still worry about her."

"Trust in her Sango, she is very smart and needs time to cool down and think things through."

"Is momma gonna come back?" Shippou was sad for his momma. She was always getting hurt by that jerk, and she always forgave him. His momma was one of a kind and one of the most soft-women known.

"Yes Shippou, she will come back especially for you."

They started to set up camp as the last rays of the sun were slowly but surely fading.

**~Kikyo~**

She was walking between the trees with her soul demons following close behind her. She had left Inuyasha sleeping in a tree while she went for a stroll.

Her plan was working, soon Kagome will no longer be in her way of taking what was rightfully hers. All she had to do was wait and fill her part of the bargain and Kagome will be no more.

**~Previously~**

"I wish to make a deal with you, and if you agree I will grant you what ever you wish."

"And what will this deal be that you speak of?"

Kikyo steps out from the forest to stare at Naraku.

"I want you to get rid of her."

"Dear Kikyo, who ever do you mean?"

"Kagome"

**Author's note: ** So what do you think? Does it sound like a good start? I thinks so anyway. And how is it that Kagome always finds a freakin hot spring?! If I go into a thick forest, I always find a hungry blood-thirsty bear or wild animal! I would be yelling and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, while being chased by a stampede of hungry animals.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry it has taken me awhile, I had an idea of the story when I started, but now it is hard to write it. I already have a couple of reviews! I am so happy! Now this story is supposed to be about Kagome debating between the two. Now I haven't decided who I want to get the girl, but I am leaning more towards Naraku (Just cause he is my fav.), but it can go either way. This chapter will mainly be about Sesshomaru and Kagome, mixed with a little plotting from Naraku and Kikyo.

I was listening to "Its a shame" by Soular, this song goes perfectly with this chapter if you ask me!

**Summary:** Kagome has had it with Inuyasha, if he wants Kikyo, he can keep her. She sets out on her own to find the shards, but what else will she find lurking in the trees to snatch her away. Hurt, Tragedy, Comfort, & True love? Will she finally find the one who will complete her and keep her safe?

**Warning: **This story is rated M for language, violence, nudity, cat fights and future Lemons.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Soular, just their cds, or Inuyasha or any of the other characters, cause if I did then Naraku would be my love slave, and he would never leave my house! SCORE!

_**~Destined to Be?~**_

_**Chapter 2 Internal Discoveries or He is so hot!**_

The sun rises, as the birds sing to their partners. The wind rustles the flowers scattered along the meadow. Rays of light sift through the mist and onto a sleeping figure. The dew drops on her ebony hair sparkle and casts the rainbow onto her face.

Sesshomaru walked into this scene while on his patrol.

'What is the miko doing here sleeping unprotected? And where is my idiot half bother of mine?'

He looks around and decides it best to stay watch till either she wakes or the idiot shows up. He takes a seat underneath the nearest tree with the best vantage view.

'Wonder what happened? Did his idiot brother finally choose the dead wench?'

**~Kagome's Dream~**

_Darkness, never ending billows of black fog encases her body. _

_Warmth from two mysterious bodies, pressing in from the front and behind her._

_Two sets of hands touching, caressing, and enticing her body._

_She needs to know who the hands belong to, before she loses her mind._

"_Who are you?"_

_Two dark and humorous voices sound in her mind, 'You will find out soon enough."_

_She starts to lose focus. She tries as hard as she can to see the mystery faces._

_White and black swirling hair is all she sees before she awakens._

**~Kagome Awakens, Morning~**

As she wakes up, she tries to hang on to the last remnants of her dream. But as all good dreams, they slowly fade away. The only thing she can remember is white and black hair, but whose?

'hmm, the birds are pretty loud this morning...'

Kagome gets up and out of her sleeping bag without even noticing a pair of golden eyes watching her.

"Ah what a beautiful day, now what to wear?"

She had the whole day planned out. She was going to go home, which would take a couple of days, and spend a week at home to catch up with school work. And after that she was going to come back and find Sango, Miroku, and Shippou and see if they would like to join her. If not, then she will go on her way and try to completely ignore Inuyasha.

While she was planning, she had packed up her sleeping bag, and looked for what to wear. She decided that she was going to wear her blue sun dress, that her mom had hidden in her bag. She pulled the dress out and started to get undressed.

**~Naraku, earlier~**

He had been keeping an eye on Kagome as she slept peacefully. He placed wards up to scare off any demons that would love to find a sleeping meal.

He was going over his plan in his head when he felt a very powerful disturbance in the distance. He instantly recognized it as Sesshomaru. He pulled down his wards so as to not give away his plan. He hid in the nearest tree and got rid of his scent. He sat and watched as one of his many enemies entered the meadow with his sleeping miko.

**~Sesshomaru~**

He watched as sleep left her face and her eyelashes fluttered. She had a look of concentration on her face as if trying to recollect a memory, and then that turned into confusion.

'She shows so many emotions needlessly, though her eyes are very enticing...'

Wait, did he just think her eyes enticing? Ridiculous! He would never like the filthy human. He was thinking how ludicrous it was that he would ever consider her, until she started to undress before his widened eyes.

Creamy, satin skin. Just the sight of her taking off that accursed red "skirt" thing, was driving his hormones up a wall. And her fragrant scent was hanging heavily in the air, stirring longings that he had never felt. Sure he had bedded many females, but none have ever gotten him as excited as she did and just by removing one article of clothing.

_**~Naraku~**_

He was thinking of how to win the little miko, when his mind came to a complete stop. He was beyond flabbergasted as he watched his prize start to strip tease him.

'so much luscious legs... and such a nice firm ass...'

He softly moaned as he hardened and visualized her writhing legs circling his waist. In fact he could imagine every possible way he would take her and make her squirm underneath him. He couldn't wait that long to take her. And what ever that thin piece of clothing that was covering her sacred flower was driving his hormones in ludicrous speed.

'I have to speed my plans up before I lose my control and just take her savagely on the nearest flat surface...'

_**~Kagome~**_

She was too busy thinking, of the nice, relaxing, and rant-free walk she was going to have, without realizing that she was giving a free peep show. She started to peel out of her shirt while thinking of what to do next.

'I am first going to take a long, hot bath and not leave till I am as pruney as grandpa. Then I'm going to eat one of mom's best home cooked meals and after that start on my school work and then go to sleep till the end of time. And I will not even think of that jerk, nope not even for a second, and not even that stupid clay pot bitch.'

Her shirt fluttered to the big yellow monstrosity of a bag that she always carried.

_**~Naraku~**_

By now he would have been sporting one of the bloodiest nose bleeds ever seen but unfortunately for him, the blood flow was no where near that part of his body. In fact, the blood in his body had taken a permanent residence in his lower body and they were refusing to vacate the area and get back to work. His brain was so blood deprived that he completely forgot that their was another set of eyes watching her.

_**~Sesshomaru~**_

He watched as inch by inch of delectable skin came into view. Her pale, soft back was so breath taking, that he literally had to take in a deep breath of fresh air laced with her personal scent.

**'Gggggrrrrrr... she smells delicious... I wonder what she tastes like...'**

_**~Kagome~**_

As she reached for the dress, she heard a huge intake of air and immediately reached for her bow and arrows. Forgetting that she was only in her undergarments, she faced whoever had invaded her personal and private space. And she immediately froze.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?"

_**~Kikyo~**_

She was wandering through the woods back to where she had left Inuyasha at, contemplating her next move. Naraku will get rid of her annoying and worthless reincarnation, and when she gave the jewel to Naraku it will purify and destroy him. Then she will take Inuyasha to hell with her and that will be the end of that. Though she did feel a little bad for the girl, she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But it didn't matter, she would get what she deserved in the end and then she would get the rest of her soul.

She walked into the clearing, ready for what was about to come.

**Author's note:** Gosh this was hard to write, what with school, work, and babysitting my beautiful niece. Sorry it has taken me like forever to post this, it was definitely harder than I thought it would be.

_**Now for some Review Recgonitions:**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField: **Thank you so much! I had really hoped that everyone will be enjoyed and I am glad that you found it interesting! And I will try to keep it going!_

_**LauraP11: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it!_

_**Krissy: **LOL I understand, I love both of them! And I just don't know which one I am going to hook with Kagome. I want them to both want Kagome and kinda fall for her. And later I might pick or do a poll. _

_**Raven-2010: **Your super nose is right, Betrayel Ahead Alert! And when I thought of that saying, I just knew that it was so Naraku! And Yes he is SMOKING!_


End file.
